Bella's Little Brother
by xxMarie93
Summary: Bella has a little brother that has been abused for half of his life. Bella and the rest of the characters help Mason overcome the abuse and try to show him that he has a family unlike with his mother and her boyfriend. I'm not good at summaries so try to read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_I never thought I'll die alone, I'm the loudest who would know, I trace the cord back to the wall no wonder it was never plug in at all. I took my time, I hurry up, the choice was mine, didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on. You'll be sorry when I'm gone._

**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story however belongs to me._

_**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't post any updates on my stories or this new one. We didn't have internet for a few weeks and we just got it back on now. Here is a new story that I'm trying out. I've been working on it since our internet got cut off and to me it seems good but if not I will work over it again. Well here is a new story for y'all. Review if you want.**  
_

If you look at the young boy he will never guess what he was hiding. If you talk to him he would view him as the sweetest kid ever. You would never guess that behind those brown eyes and that smile he was hiding a big secret. That his life wasn't as good as everyone makes it out to be. This young boy was struggling to stay alive. He was in pain every single day. The teachers don't notice much all they notice is how quiet he is and how he doesn't do his homework. They never would guess that homework was the last thing on his mind. His peers make fun of him for being short, skinny and quiet but they don't know that they are making everything worst for him.

Mason Swan was only 9 years old. He was small for his age. He didn't weigh what a 9 year old should weigh. No one starve him at his house he was just in too much pain to eat at times. Mason describes his home as a hell home. He never felt safe living there. He never felt like he belongs there. Lauren, his mother, treats him like trash. She hits him and calls him nasty names. She feeds him fine but that's because she didn't want the abuse to be noticeable. Lauren never wanted Mason. She never wanted to have kids. Charlie Swan, Mason's father, thought Lauren was a nice girl and they became a couple. In 1992 Lauren got pregnant with Mason and then everything turned bad for Charlie. After she gave birth to Mason in Forks, Washington she left a month later, taking Mason with her. Charlie wasn't able to see him that much anymore. They moved to Connecticut and Mason only came for the weekends and holidays. When he was seven that's when everything changed.

Mason wasn't able to see his father anymore. The only place he felt safe at he couldn't go to anymore. Lauren controlled everything in Mason's life and if he didn't do what he was told then his mother would smack him or lock him in his room without dinner. That's the only meal that Lauren will take away from him since he can eat at school or in the morning.

Mason hated the fact that he couldn't escape the abuse. He wanted to be free of it and he was when he would see his father but now he couldn't be free. He never will be.

"Mason, get down here right now!"

He hears his mother screaming for him. Mason shuts his computer down and rolls his eyes in ignorance. What did he do now? Nothing, his mother just wants to make an excuse to hurt him. Mason goes down the steps and sees his mother sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand. Mason walks over to her with his hands shaking. He didn't know what his mother had in store for him.

"Yes?"

"Don't yes me boy. Your school called me today. I thought I told you to not draw attention to yourself and do as you're told. You haven't been doing your work like you're supposed to be doing. I know your stupid but at least what you can do is your assignments."

Mason stands there while his mother starts calling him every name in the book. He didn't know his teachers notice that he hasn't been handing homework in nor doing any of the work that was assign to him. Mason tries to cover his ears so he doesn't hear her anymore. Even though he hears it 24/7 from her it hurts him a lot. He closes his eyes while he backs up to the wall. Lauren gets up close to him and raises her hand and smacks her son across the face. That makes Mason open his eyes. Lauren slams his shoulder into the wall and Mason starts crying because the pain was so bad. He holds his shoulder while he was on the ground with tears coming down his face.

"You're a big baby. I can't believe I gave birth to a cry baby. You have proven me right today. You are worthless, stupid and won't amount to anything. I'm ashamed to have you as my son. Maybe if I never had you with your bitch of a father then maybe you will do everything right and not screw up but no you will always screw up."

"I'm sorry I'll do better!"

Mason looks up at her with his eyes red rimmed. Before she leaves him alone she throws her glass of beer at the wall above Mason's head. Mason ducks and the glass misses him. Mason gets up from the floor and he runs upstairs to his room. He locks the door behind him and kicks his desk chair and it hits the floor with a bang. Mason didn't care through he was so full of angry he wanted to kill his mother. He didn't want to deal with her anymore. He wanted her gone, he wanted to be gone.

**5 Years Later: 14 years old**

Mason was a fragile, brown eye, brown/blonde hair fourteen year old boy. Mason was depressed with his life. He thought of killing himself every night now. He was too nervous to go through with it. He wanted to stay alive but so far it looks like he will be dead before he turned sixteen. All the scars he has shows he has a reason to think about being dead, that he was better off.

He was a freshman in high school now. Mason has only one friend. She was new to the school and started to talk to Mason out of no where's so they became friends. Lately Mason hasn't been talking to her or anyone else. He has skipped school three times because he feels like it's not worth it anymore. Everything he does isn't notice by anyone so what's the point of trying anymore?

The pain the fourteen year old felt is intense for someone his age. The only thing that makes him feel like a person was self-harm. He starting cutting himself a month ago which was adding onto the pain of the smacks and beatings he endures on a daily basics. His mother wasn't the only person hurting him now but now her boyfriend does the duty of beating on him. Sometimes the beatings are so bad he passes out and it takes him awhile to wake up but he is never taken to the hospital. No one cares enough to even get him checked out for broken bones or head injuries.

Mason was sitting on a curb outside the school. Everyone was about to go inside to start the day but Mason had another plan in mind. This morning he was beaten so bad it hurt to walk and he threw up blood. It hurt to breathe; it hurt to do anything that involved moving. Today Mason has given up. He wanted to die; he wanted it to be over with. Everything will be better once he was some where's that he was loved and where he didn't have to feel any more pain. He opens his bag and takes out the sleeping pains he stole from his mother. With the tears falling down his face and gripping the bottle he looks up and thinks about what he is about to do. In his mind he didn't believe anyone will miss him. His father was able to talk to him again and so was his sister but it didn't make everything better. He has made new friends because of Bella dating a boy by the name of Edward and him and the rest of his family tell him that they do care about him and is family to them just like Bella is but it didn't help him with his decision. He couldn't tell them it will put him through so much more pain that he decided this was the best way out of it.

Before Mason does this he takes his phone out. He clicks on his sister's name and he decides to send her a goodbye text. It was the least he can do.

**Text Message:**

_Hey Bells, I've made a decision to do what needs to be done. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I didn't know what else to do. I'm depressed and it doesn't help that my mother hates me to no end and her boyfriend isn't any better. I always hated my life. I've tried to be strong. I stay alive for fourteen years and I lived a good life. This isn't anyone's fault. Blame this all on me. You guys will probably miss me but remember I won't be in any more pain and that's what I wanted. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you or dad. I'm sorry that I had to do this to just let everyone know my life isn't what everyone makes it out to be. Dad doesn't need to know that his son was never a happy child. That I was unhappy with my life and now who knows maybe I will actually be happy and not have to put on a fake smile. I love you and dad a lot and make sure you let Edward and the rest of his family know I thought of them as family and I love them also. This is for the best and again I'm sorry. _

Mason sends the message and puts his phone down. With the flick the cap he looks over at his peers and back at the bottle. He puts all the pills in his hand and with tears falling down his face at an intense rate and a shaking hand he shoves all the pills in his mouth…

**Forks, WA: **

Bella was enjoying her day off of school with her boyfriend, Edward and with his family at his home. When she hears her phone goes off she grabs it and sees it's her little brother, Mason. She slides to view the message. Bella eyes become big and she has tears forming in her eyes. Mason was going to kill himself. Bella's phone drops to the floor and Edward notices how upset his girlfriend is and runs to her full speed. Edward picks up her phone and Bella grabs it from him and quickly dials Mason's number. All it did was ring and go to his voice-mail. Bella's heart was pounding through her chest; she was shaking all over and sweating. This wasn't good.

"What is the matter love?"

"I…It's M…Mason, he is going to kill himself Edward. He isn't answering his phone. He sent me a message saying goodbye to everyone."

Edward takes his phone out of his pocket and tries to call Mason's phone. After three tries there was no answer and everyone that heard what was going on was panicking. Bella had one idea and that was calling his mother even though she probably wouldn't answer. Bella calls her and after the third ring she answers the phone, quite annoyed.

'_If this isn't important then leave me be.'_

'I'm sorry to bother you when you're working or whatever but have you heard from Mason at all today?'

'_No he has been at school. I saw him this morning, why are you asking, what has he done now?'_

'He hasn't done anything wrong. He didn't stay home?'

'_No, not that I know of, I saw him leave for school.'_

'Okay thank you very much.'

Bella hangs up the phone and falls to the floor, crying. Edward holds her in his arms and tries to assure her that everything will be fine and they will do what they can to find out what is going on. Bella never knew what was going on with him but to take his own life it had to be a big thing. Bella keeps checking her phone hoping for a text or call from Mason but nothing comes, not a text or call. Bella feared the worst at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Connecticut:**

"Mason! Mason wake up for me! Mason!"

Vanessa was the only one that saw what Mason was doing. She tried to get over to him in time but she was too late to stop him. Vanessa was desperation trying to wake him up, try to save him from dying but his pulse was barley there. Vanessa sees his phone on the ground and she takes it and calls 911.

After two minutes of being on the phone with 911 she hangs up and hears the ambulance nearby. When they get to them, Vanessa explains what she knows and tells them his name, his age and who Mason wanted them to call in an emergency like this, his older sister. She finds the number in the phone for them and gives it to them. After that they rush Mason to the hospital. Vanessa knew something was wrong with Mason that he wasn't okay but she never confronted him about it. If she knew this would happen she would have confided in a teacher.

Within five minutes they arrive at the hospital and in the trauma room. For the next hour they pump Mason's stomach and leave an oxygen mask on him to help him breath. The nurse called Bella while they were doing what they needed to do and her and the Cullen's were going to fly out to Connecticut to find out why Mason did this and to be there for him. Bella didn't want Charlie knowing yet until they find out everything.

When Bella and the Cullen's arrive in Connecticut and at the hospital they rush to Mason's room. Bella goes in the room first before everyone else does. Bella was scared about what scene will meet her when she goes into the room. She sees that Mason wasn't awake yet and had an oxygen mask on his face. Bella was really worried about her brother since the last time they talked. Mason use to tell her things but he wouldn't tell her what was going on with him for the past two months. Bella never would think in a million years he would try to take his life.

_What was going on with my brother? Why did he try to kill himself? Why couldn't he talk to me or Charlie or the Cullen's about what was going on in his mind?_ Bella keeps asking these questions and more. Bella sees the doctor come into the room and he has her come out in the hallway so they can talk. What the doctor found out was something he didn't want to know. Now he knew why this young boy tries to take his life.

"Is he going to be okay? Is he going to wake up?"

Bella asks with worry and concern in her voice.

"He will be fine and he will wake up probably tonight. We had to pump his stomach when he arrived here. Your brother was really lucky because he was close to dying when he got here."

"I never thought this would happen. I didn't even know he was thinking of doing this."

The doctor has her sit down. He takes off his glasses and looks at Bella with concern written all over his face. He takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Who does Mason live with?"

"His mother, Lauren and her boyfriend but that's all."

"Do you know if he gets along with his mother and the boyfriend?"

"Mason has told me a lot of times that he and Lauren argue all the time. Mason barley talks to her boyfriend but he hasn't said if he fights with him also."

The doctor didn't know what to think at this point. He didn't want to give the news that her little brother was abuse where he was living and that they have to remove him. The doctor had a feeling Mason hid the abuse and never told anyone including his sister. This will be hard to tell her.

"When we examine your brother he had broken bones, old and new. He had a recent head injury and cuts on his arm that looked like he did to himself. The only thing we can think and that we know is a fact that either his mom or her boyfriend was abusing Mason for a long period of time. We won't know for sure but we do have a strong feeling that is the case so we have no choice but to remove him from the house hold. We will know the whole story when he wakes up. A social worker will come down and talk to him."

Bella almost drops out of the chair. She knew something was wrong with him but would never guess that his mother and boyfriend were abusing him. It would explain why he has changed since he was younger. Bella probably did see the signs when he talked to him over the phone but she didn't pay attention. This was her fault. She could have saved her brother.

"We have a father, that I live with, by the name of Charlie Swan. He doesn't know what has happen yet but Mason will live with us."

"It will take time before he leaves the hospital. He needs to heal from all his injuries and when he leaves the hospital he will have to rest. He won't be able to go to school until his ribs are better along with his leg."

"I will make sure of it."

The doctor leaves to go check on Mason. The Cullen's been close by and heard everything the doctor said. They couldn't believe that a parent that is supposed to love and care for her child will hurt them like this. Carlisle has seen abuse cases before but this hits him hard since they thought of Mason as their son. They treated him with love and care like they did with Bella. This is just tears Esme and Carlisle apart. They felt upset for Bella and Mason.

Edward goes to Bella's side to comfort her. He holds her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. He brushes her hair with his hand and Bella cries in his chest, gripping onto his shirt. Bella could have saved her brother from this if she knew. Mason would have been here with them laughing, smiling and feeling safe like he was before but now her brother was in pain, physically and emotionally.

"He is out of harm's way love. He has all of us to help him through this. It will be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I should have known. I should have done something so he didn't have to get to this point."

"You could've have known at less he told you but he didn't. He hid it from everyone."

"I wish he told someone. I wish this could have all been avoided and that he didn't have to do this just to get someone to listen."

"He felt in his mind that this was the only way to escape the abuse and his mother and her boyfriend. He probably felt like he didn't have anyone to go to that he could trust."

Bella and Edward let go of each other and they decide to go into Mason's room and be there by his side just in case he wakes up. Bella sits beside his bed and holds his hand in hers. Bella tries her hardest to be strong for her little brother. She didn't want to be upset but she never thought she would have to see her little brother in a hospital and because of an over dose. She wasn't going to move this spot until she sees her little brother's eyes open.

Around 7 at night Bella fell asleep holding her brother's hand. He moves his hand a little and it wakes Bella up. Bella eyes become big with happiness. She looks up along with Edward and Mason was adjusting his eyes to the light and Mason eyes open fully and he turns his head, looking at his sister and her boyfriend.

Mason takes the oxygen masks off even though it was still hard to breathe somewhat but his breathing was getting better.

"B-Bella?"

"Mason, I'm so glad you're awake."

Mason puts the oxygen mask back onto him since his breathing wasn't totally normal yet. Bella hugs her brother and even though it hurt Mason to move he gets up a little to hug her back. Mason knew he made the worst mistake ever trying to take his life. He was so wrap in what was happening to him that he convince himself that no one will miss him and this was the right choice but the truth was it never was the right choice in the first place. It was a horrible idea and should have just told someone but he felt alone in all of this and as he is hugging his sister he realizes he was never alone.

Bella and Mason let go of each other. Bella sits back down and Edward smiles at Mason. Mason knew from pictures that he was Bella's boyfriend by the name of Edward and was surprised that he was here with Bella. He didn't think that he cared that much about him.

"If you're wondering it's just me and the rest of the Cullen's. Charlie wasn't told about you being in the hospital and neither was your mom."

Mason was relieved that his father didn't know about this and was really glad that his mother didn't know because she will probably make him leave the hospital and hurt him for bringing attention to them. Mason nods his head to let his sister know that he heard her.

"I'll go get the doctor while Edward stays here with you ok?"

Mason nods his head again in understanding. He couldn't take the mask off because his breathing had to get better before he did. Bella gets up and goes into the hallway to go find the doctor. While she looks for the doctor she tells the rest of the Cullen's that Mason is awake. They were happy about this since they were worry also about him. When she goes to the front desk she sees Mason's doctor and Bella tells him that Mason is awake. The doctor gets Mason's chart and they go to his room for the doctor to check on him.

"Mason I hear that your awake. How are you feeling?"

Mason puts a thumb up and thumb down to let the doctor know without taking the oxygen mask off. The doctor checks his viral signs and his breathing. The doctor was happy he was improving with his breathing and it was better than when he was first bought in. The doctor takes the mask off of him and Mason coughs and was happy he could talk to his sister without taking it off and putting it back on.

"His condition is improving since he was bought in here but he still has a lot of healing to do. We won't release him for two more days."

"Ok doctor thanks for everything."

"It's my job no need to thank me. I'll be back later to check on you Mason. Make sure you get lots of rest."

The doctor leaves and so does Edward to update his family on Mason's process and when he can leave. That left the brother and sister alone which meant that Bella can ask him about his injuries or that Mason can tell her himself but even Mason knew he couldn't let Bella know. It will break her apart inside.

Bella looks over at her little brother and seeing his eyes she knew he was hurt in so many ways. She feels so bad that Mason had to hide what was going on at his home and that he had no other choice but to endure the abuse. Bella wanted to talk to him about it. She wanted Mason to give her the truth. Bella was the older sister and had the duty to protect her little brother but she failed him but now she will not, she will protect him like she needed to before.


End file.
